<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Fresher by Exxact</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899982">A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Fresher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxact/pseuds/Exxact'>Exxact</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bones Has Aviophobia, But lots of baths and cleaning, Canon Genderbending, Canon Genderswap AU, Crew learning to be family, Explicit Spirk and Scones Sexual Content, F/F, Gen, Getting Together, James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, Leonard "Bones" McCoy-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Scat References, Parallel Lives Comic-Verse, Pining James T. Kirk, Rating Increased For Chapters 5 and 6, Tags to be added but this will stay very fluffy, Vomit Mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxact/pseuds/Exxact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Insult my ship like that again and I’ll heal it myself!”</p><p>“Be my guest.  I’m under no obligation to treat papercuts when I’m off-duty.”</p><p>Scotty belts out a laugh, her hand rubbing Lea’s shoulder to keep her balance.  “No.  You do it because you’re made for the work.  Lady after my own heart, you are.”</p><p>Lea’s brow creases at her body’s reaction to the praise.  “Don’t try to flatter your way out of this.  Put on the damn trousers and leave the other uniform to the bridge ensigns or whatever you get up to on shore leave.” </p><p>“Ah, but you’ve never worn one yourself, doctor,” she grins.  “Then you’d know there’s no going back to that belt digging straight through to your tubes.  And it would suit you well, if I do say so myself.”</p><p> </p><p>An extension of "Fortifications".  Five times Lea McCoy and Marjorie Scott’s shared bathroom was used as a sickbay/officer’s lounge/confessional and one time it was used as intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Respectful Spuhura Breakup Mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sickbay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fourth time this week you’ve needed me to patch you up,” Lea mutters as she reaches for the dermal regenerator she’s started keeping in the bathroom cabinet next to her brandy.  “I have a feeling you’re going to age me more than Jane on this damn trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I don’t call you ‘Bones’, lass,” Scotty replies, hiking up her uniform to reveal miles of pale skin, a burn on her inner thigh, and a pair of impossibly tiny black shorts.  </p><p> </p><p>Lea purses her lips.  It was going to be a long five years at this rate.  “As though that nickname’s any more fitting.”  She watches Scotty lay her leg atop the sink’s edge, the scent of skin and sweat catching beneath the collar of her tunic.  “And at least Jane has the sense not to wear a dress prancing around this death trap.  Only had to tell her that a hundred times before she listened.  With you, it’s been double that, and we’re only three weeks out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Insult my ship like that again and I’ll heal it myself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest.  I’m under no obligation to treat papercuts when I’m off-duty.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty belts out a laugh, her hand rubbing Lea’s shoulder to keep her balance.  “No.  You do it because you’re made for the work.  Lady after my own heart, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea’s brow creases at her body’s reaction to the praise.  “Don’t try to flatter your way out of this.  Put on the damn trousers and leave the other uniform to the bridge ensigns or whatever you get up to on shore leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but you’ve never worn one yourself, Doctor,” she grins.  “Then you’d know there’s no going back to that belt digging straight through to your tubes.  And it would suit you well, if I do say so myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mutton dressed as lamb</em>,” Lea’s mother’s voice tuts in her head when she presses the regenerator to its target and Scotty’s breath hitches, her arm tightening around Lea’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still a damn fine meal either way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stuffed together in here like we are, you’ll be the first one to see it,” Lea grits from between her teeth, breathing entirely through her mouth as she leans down to make sure the wound is sealed.  Scotty lets go of her easily enough once she has, and Lea sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“In any case, replicate yourself a proper uniform and don’t be a stranger when you do get scraped up again.  Plenty more interesting things to die of out here than sepsis from a burn you’re too stubborn to have me treat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can promise you the latter, Doctor, but the skant stays.  I need to feel every inch of my beauty when I work on her.  Skin on skin—that’s how you know just what she needs.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea feels her eyebrows jerk towards her hairline.  Her own laugh catches her by surprise.  “Any surfaces in particular I should avoid?  Last thing I need is ‘homewrecker’ tacked onto my reputation.”  </p><p> </p><p>Scotty’s eyebrows mimic Lea’s.  “Oh, she and I are past all that, considering how she purrs like a kitten for the captain.  We’ll get you down to Engineering one of these days and show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea makes a low, evasive noise as she turns the regenerator off, waving it until it cools down. The longer she can pretend that this is just some ugly lab complex with a dormitory, the better for all involved.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, offer stands,“ Scotty shrugs, walking towards her side of the suite while unzipping her uniform.  “But do you mind turning down the heat?  You’ve got the room with the thermostat and it’s as hot in here as it is down there.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea stifles a groan, immediately turning to face the open cabinet instead of Scotty’s very soft, very naked chest.  “I’ve already given up proper coffee and showers on this damn thing!  I’m not freezing to death in my own bed with only a sonic to warm me up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, you might not want to march into my room unannounced!”</p><p> </p><p>The extra pot of Jane’s cocoa butter seems to judge Lea from its place next to her brandy. Her face is almost painfully hot.  “Considering I’m graciously overlooking the distillery beneath the sink and the tartan hand towels, it seems fair.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty chuffs, and Lea feels the press of bare breasts against her back.  “Doctor, you and I both know we’ll be making good use of what I’ve rigged up under there.  And I’ve a spare blanket or two to offer you, unless you’re that opposed to the pattern.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn it all</em>.  Lea turns back around, brandy in hand.  She is very careful to address Scotty’s chin and to keep her grin closer to a smile than an outright leer.  “Just call me Lea, all things considered.  And I’ll take the blankets if the heat’s bothering you that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good lass,” Scotty croons, laughing as she swipes the bottle from Lea’s hand.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A long five years, indeed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I couldn’t find corresponding Parallel Lives-verse names for Ben and Demora anywhere, but if anyone is bold enough to name their child "Dante" in Star Trek, it’s definitely the Sulus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Doctor?  Doctor McCoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Lea groans, years of emergencies hauling her out of bed and to the door, which she opens to reveal Nnamdi Uhuro and a very disheveled Hikari Sulu, a PADD clutched to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Uhuro, Ms. Sulu.  I assume you’re not here to make a social call.”</p><p> </p><p>Uhuro nods, his face as unreadable as Spock’s.  “My apologies for the late hour, Doctor, but—“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my fault,” Sulu jumps in, still death-gripping the PADD.  “Your quarters are the only place that Mr. Uhuro could find on the ship that can connect me to the <em>Yorktown</em> out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Sulu is correct.  The best connection that could be sustained for more than a few seconds is coming from near your bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea sighs.  “Is it, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I apologize for how invasive this is, but I’ve been trying to reach Bella and Dante for a holocall for weeks.  My messages only go through every three days, and it’s been a month since I’ve been able to see them face-to-face.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea nods, the tension seeping out of her body at the desperation in Sulu’s voice.  “Lights, I don’t know—on.  Make yourselves comfortable.  I’ll leave and give you some privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>““Bones.  Bones.  <em>Booooooooooooooones</em>,” Jane hisses from the open door as the darkness lifts.  Lea grits her teeth and points to the bathroom, her eyes still on Sulu’s nearly-shaking form at her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“The <em>Yorktown</em> has accepted the frequency.  They are connecting me to your wife as we speak.”</p><p> </p><p>Sulu’s voice is strained.  “Thank you again, Mr. Uhuro.  I’ll try not to be on for too long, Doctor.”  </p><p> </p><p>Uhuro smiles as the face of a shocked woman holding a sleeping child fills the screen.  It doesn’t meet his eyes.  “Have a pleasant night.  Ms. Sulu, Dr. McCoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you as well,” Lea manages before Jane drags her into the bathroom, sitting down on the closed toilet, a frankly enormous cup of coffee on the sink next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you drinking that off-shift when all we’re doing is roaming through dead space?  You know what, I don’t care.  Just don’t be allergic to it or knock on my door after this to rant about hydrothermal vent anomalies again.”</p><p> </p><p>“They broke up!”</p><p> </p><p>A whine catches in Lea’s throat and she sees Jo’s tear-streaked face even when she closes her eyes against it.  “Sulu and her wife?  This early in the mission?  Is that what all this really is?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s eyes go wide as she pulls away, taking one last look at the door.  “Are you serious?  No—Spock and Nnamdi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thirteen years old,” Lea punctuates her disbelief with a whistle.  “You really are the youngest Starfleet captain they’ve ever appointed.  I’ll be sure to hide my Lip Smackers and bubblegum from now on if you trade them with Rand for who’s kissing who under the bleachers.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane plows on, ignoring her.  “They submitted a notice to me earlier stating that they ended their engagement.  ‘Difference in life paths’—thankfully, neither one is transferring.”</p><p> </p><p>“That must be the squeezed-in eval Jess mentioned when I was going off-shift.  There goes my afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bones—are you kidding?  This is great!  Now Spock will actually sit with us at dinner and Nnamdi can find someone else who is all dashing and musical—hey, is Chapel still engaged to that professor?”</p><p> </p><p>Lea’s face twists in disgust.  “You know what?  I preferred your lecture on that seafloor spreading bullshit from two days ago.  At least that was informative and, you know, more befitting of command than gossiping about the end of a years-long relationship while sitting on a toilet at 2 AM.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?  Spock was the one who suggested that I research it. Apparently, she thinks—“</p><p> </p><p>“Stop bringing her into this!  She’s probably off eating rice cakes and watching paint dry, or whatever Vulcans do when they get upset.  If they get upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like she knows we’re talking about her!  Besides, there’s no way how I feel about her is a surprise to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could it be?  I know that Jess and Chris aren’t the ones searching for ‘vulcans kiss fingers why’ and ‘vulcan how bond‘ and ‘vulcan amateur fingering’ on my private office PADD when I’m off shift!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want Nnamdi to see it on mine if he transfers communications back to the admiralty!”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, so you want everyone to think the CMO is fetishizing Spock instead!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fetishizing her!  I just want to, you know, marryherandloveherforeveranddidyouknowthatthere’sthisthingcalledt’hy’laandit’slikesoulmatesbutbetterandshe’smine."</p><p> </p><p>“You’re speaking in tongues, Jane.  Go down to sickbay right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious!  You know how close we became even before we set off!”</p><p> </p><p>“No.  Go down to my office and we’ll talk about this once Sulu is done seeing her wife and child for the first time in a month.  Them we’ll talk about how you want to rail Spock and will upend command when you’re actually faced with commitment.  Or did you not read about how fast Vulcans get hitched before getting bored?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s tears finally get Lea to cease her rapid-fire replies.  She can count on one hand the number of times she’s seen her look this crushed.  “I know she’s too good for me, you know.  I just—I just want her to <em>see</em> me.  To see what we could be together, like Spock Prime said.  To be <em>enough</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea sighs, knocking her shoulder playfully against Jane’s as she reaches for one of Scotty’s obnoxious hand towels.  “I meant that you two might just have different ‘life paths’, or whatever was circled on those forms, not that you’re dirt on her boot.  If you want to give up casual sex for her, then the only dog I have in that fight is you two getting tested by Chapel before you go at it.  All that mind-meld bullshit is above my paygrade.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane clings to the towel, staring intently at the sonic’s tile patterns.  There is a long, uncertain pause before she speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the scotch still in the third drawer next to the away kit you keep for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lea crosses her arms, fixing Jane with a stern look until she cracks a smile.  “If we’re going to have a conversation about you wanting to be Mrs. Spock, the least you can do is bring that bourbon I know you hide under your bed with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane still won’t meet her eyes.  “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave through Scotty’s side—she’s doing a surprise inspection tonight.  Just don’t trip over the gutted escape pod she keeps scattered in there.”</p><p> </p><p>A wipe of her nose, and Jane’s herself enough to wink.  “Ooh, how do you know what Scotty’s boudoir looks like, Bones?”  </p><p> </p><p>Contrasted with the utter chaos of Scotty’s sheetless bed and oil-stained carpet, there’s no holding back the laugh Lea snorts out.  “Get your ass down to Sickbay with that bourbon and maybe I’ll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Armed with the promise of alcohol and Lea’s full attention, Jane disappears, leaving Lea alone with her thoughts and Jane’s abandoned tumbler of coffee.  <em>32 oz?  No wonder the kid is bouncing off the walls…</em></p><p> </p><p>Some interminable amount of time spent half-asleep with her back against the sink later, Sulu knocks on the bathroom door.  Lea rises to her feet, cursing herself for not stocking up on those tacky, fabulously warm gift shop socks that litter Scotty’s rug. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Doctor.  I hope that this is the last time I’ll need to interrupt you for personal matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea smiles, cracking her neck on both sides.  “In five years?  I doubt it, but you’re welcome.  How are they?”</p><p> </p><p>Sulu beams, looking down at the blank screen.  “Dante’s growing up so fast—we celebrated his fifth birthday before I left.  It’s only been a few weeks, but I’m just grateful I still recognize him.  He’ll be ten when—when I’m back.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Jo just turned six,” Lea says without thinking, the grief in Sulu’s eyes guiding her own towards the door.  “Last I heard, he’s still set on being a paleontologist.”</p><p> </p><p>Sulu beams.  “Do you have his contact information?  Dante’s doesn’t have any friends his age on Earth and Bella’s mentioned signing him up for a correspondence program a few times now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lea breathes.  “I’ll see what I can do.“  Before Jo can swim before her eyes again, she grabs Jane’s discarded cup, holding it out to Sulu.  “You want some coffee for the road?”</p><p> </p><p>Sulu bursts out laughing.  “What’s that doing in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Lea chuckles, the stinging in her chest diffusing.  “Clearly, Jane hasn’t rubbed off on you yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Sulu grins.  “Late-night coffee is nothing.  I used to shotgun Red Bulls on the hour before exam days!  It made Orgo almost fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, your bloodwork doesn’t reveal any of your Academy secrets.  Ms. Chekov, however…”</p><p> </p><p>Sulu groans, making her way towards the door.  “I’ve been trying to get her to eat the replicated fruit—the papaya is decent, by the way—but it’s been pizza for every meal for a week now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea tuts behind her, shaking her head as she debates pulling on a fresh uniform versus sneaking down to her office in just her boxers and a pullover.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always the wiz kids, isn’t it?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fainting Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please heed the tags-this is the chapter that deals with aviophobia and how it affects Bones.  Possible bonus: as such, it's also way longer than expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can hear that eyebrow raising.  Just trust me Bones, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lea’s fists curl against the recycled air of the hallway.  “Give me one damn reason to!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is my private observation lounge, so not only is it quiet and well-stocked, it’s also totally Jane-proof.”</p><p> </p><p>The urge to dart back to her office nearly overwhelms Lea.  “You know, my cabin also has a replicator, is private, and is free of things you’re allergic to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine: You have my express permission to aim for me if you need to throw up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea sighs, blinking away frustration at herself for being unable to deny the kid anything.  “Still not a fair deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane just smiles, knowing she’s won when Lea follows her into the lounge, keeping her eyes averted from the massive viewport that serves as the focal point of the room.  The bar against the opposite wall does indeed look well-stocked, though Lea’s gaze is fixed on the conversation pit, where a sprawling red figure lies among the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s Scotty doing in here?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman in question waves a bottle of something in Lea’s general direction, gesturing to two cups on a short table across from her.  “Evening to you too, Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane, as always, lacks the good sense to look sheepish.  “Well, I gave her the override code.  You know, so she could stargaze—blow off some steam.  The two main lounges are always full when her shift’s over, and she mentioned that your suite doesn’t have any kind of view.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even going to ask if you had that approved.  I don’t think I care, all things considered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like I’m going to throw a bloody rager in here!”</p><p> </p><p>Lea sits down on the edge of the depression before she can make an even bigger fool of herself, her back to Scotty and the endless stretch of blackness beyond.  However, she does peek over her shoulder as Scotty crawls towards them, the angle emphasizing her unfairly huge tits and slim hips.</p><p> </p><p>“But I might!” Jane laughs, beginning to take off her boots to do what Lea knows will be an unspeakably stupid trampoline trick on the pillows.  But because God watches over children and Jane Kirk, her comm trills before she’s even got the first one unzipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that’s Pike!  Just like him to call the second we’re off shift.  I’m going to go take this.” </p><p> </p><p>Lea glares at Jane, flicking her hair behind her ear.  Something stops her from rising to join her, however.  Most likely, it’s the now-familiar feeling of Scotty hugging her from behind.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Well then,” Jane says with a smile that’s pure trouble as she bows before them, ”I’ll just bid you goodnight, you pioneers of the Federation, you Queens of the Enterprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You stole that line from me!”</p><p> </p><p>A swish of the door closing behind Jane is all the response Lea receives.  She ducks her head when Scotty guides her body to face the viewport, handing her a glass of something that, by smell alone, will have her clawing on the ground with one sip. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, if Jane’s not here, there’s no sense in me bothering you.  I’ll just let you get back to looking—looking out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the relief Lea was hoping for, Scotty’s face holds only dejection.  “Well, ah, just because the Captain left doesn’t mean I don’t want you here.”</p><p> </p><p>The pull of Scotty’s lower lip holds more sway over Lea than Jane could dream of having (<em>and isn’t that a terrifying thought?</em>).  Damn the vertigo and the panic and the frozen tendrils unfurling in her chest towards her limbs—hasn’t she overcome it all before?</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then,” she says as evenly as she can, holding the drink out of her line of scent.  “Any wounds for me to patch up?  I can go get the regenerator from the cabinet.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty chuckles, crossing her legs for emphasis.  To distract herself, Lea makes the questionable decision to look up and out at the expanse of space in front of them.  “Not even a scratch today, but that might change.  I need to get that shower of ours back in operation.  Sonics and a jacuzzi—strange design pairing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sonics are the worst invention I’ve ever encountered,” Lea replies too quickly, trying to channel her annoyance to distract herself from the shifting white dots flying past her eyes, the motion of the ship she can usually ignore.  “I don’t care how much damn water they save—I’ve earned a proper shower at the end of the day instead of either a dustbath or a headrush while I try to wash my hair!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye—I can agree with you that on comfort, if not principle.  Think I’d redesign it with a good old-fashioned—oh, hell, lass!”</p><p> </p><p>The nausea catches Lea before she can prepare for it, sending her lurching forward.  Her drink tumbles out of her hands, which have gone half-numb along with her feet.  The pillows themselves rock her back and forth, and Lea barely manages to climb out of the pit and onto her stomach before she’s sick all over the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“What the devil’s gotten into you?” Scotty shouts, though the hands rubbing her back are gentle.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you,” Lea gasps, her voice garbled with fear and shame.  “Aviophobia.  This is what happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty sighs, her hands still stroking Lea’s shoulders.  The urge to heave lifts, and Lea is able to raise her head enough to see the concern in Scotty’s eyes.  “Oh, lass.  My poor lass.  Anything I can get you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It comes in waves, now that it’s started.  I need to get to a bathroom before it hits again.”</p><p><br/>“Medbay’s a few floors down.  Don’t know if I trust your belly on a turbolift at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, back to the suite.  I keep the hypo I need in the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she can tell Scotty to be careful, Lea is hauled upright and leaning against her, her arm looped over Scotty’s shoulders as she forces her legs to work despite the numbness threatening to overtake them. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me know if you need to stop, lass.  Don’t think I wouldn’t have thrown you over my shoulder like a caveman if I didn’t think it’d make you sicker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Small mercies,” Lea mutters, though the thought of being tossed over Scotty’s slim form is at once both laughable and hot as hell.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that the hallway is empty is a relief so great that tears well in Lea’s eyes.  Just when she thinks that some of Jane’s luck might be rubbing off on her, however, Lea topples forward again into the opened door of her suite, vomiting until her body goes fully limp.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen the like,” Scotty says, kneeling to brush Lea’s hair back.  “Some kind of exorcism, all that shaking.”</p><p> </p><p>It hurts to chuckle into the cold floor inches from her own mess, but Lea does so regardless.  “It looks like some kind of seizure to people, I know.  Not one—just damn inconvenient.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty, her bedside manner forgotten, grabs Lea around the waist and half-carries her until her back is against the tub.  “You can’t be lying on that dirty linoleum.  You’ll catch your death.  I’ll make up a bed here and get my rubbish bin for you.  Where’s the medicine?”</p><p> </p><p>Lea doubles over again, curling into herself until the wave of nausea passes.  “It’s—I’ll get it in a minute,” she mumbles, her teeth chattering against the urge to heave.  “You put the towels down.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty disappears into her room, and Lea drags herself to her feet using the sink as leverage, grabbing one of the five hypos set apart from Jane’s and jamming it into her neck as quickly and steadily as she can.  Once it’s injected, both it and she drop to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for doing this,” she says when Scotty returns, the first stage of relaxant already reaching her system.  “You didn’t need to.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty sets down two large, frayed towels with washed-in stains.  “Like I’d have just left you there in that state!  For all that you do for us, Doctor, the least I can do is tend to you when you’re ill!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pity.  Fantastic.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You need to get out of that uniform and into something clean and warm.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea rolls onto her hands and knees on the towels, her body sloping downwards.  She feels Scotty unzip the back of her tunic, the contact pleasant enough to allow her to relax when Scotty’s hands move to take her boots off.</p><p> </p><p>“This’ll take an hour to knock me out properly,” she says, her toes digging into the worn towels as she struggles to stand up.  She manages to turn the faucet on, balancing herself on the lip of the tub.  “Slow as molasses, but better than the ways the other meds fuck with my blood pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you lie down, lass?  Don’t need you falling in that and drowning.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll just keep tossing and turning for the next hour.  Might as well clean up while I have the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty folds her hands, the dejected look that had started all of this settling back onto her face.  “Guess I’ll leave you to it.  Call if you need anything, Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a hesitance in Scotty’s voice, but Lea is too tired to care about much beyond getting the rest of her clothing off and into the laundry chute.  Naked and shaking, she gargles three mouthfuls of Listerine until she can bear her own breath again, dumping one of Jane’s eczema baths into the tub before settling in.</p><p> </p><p>The familiar scent of milk and oatmeal envelops Lea in the warm water.  She steals one of Jane’s soaps out of the kit as well, scrubbing her body and hair until the hypo’s relaxant grows too strong for that much movement.  She rests her head against the back edge of the tub, right at the juncture of peace and sleep that not even alcohol can bring her to. </p><p> </p><p>“Bones, can I come in there?”</p><p> </p><p>A fresh wave of anger hits Lea, steadying her enough so that she can sit up and address the wall between her and her best friend.  <em>You shouldn’t see me like this.  You need me too much for that.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re satisfied, Jane.  The next time you summon me to the bridge, I really will aim for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bones, God—I didn’t take you there to make you sick!”  An open-palmed hit sounds against the wall.  “I thought it would help, you know, with your thing about space.  Scotty said how terrified you looked when she told you she’d give you a tour in Engineering, and I figured if we got you to see that space isn’t so bad first, you’d feel better about being on the ship.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea chooses to ignore the willful ignorance of Jane’s last remark for her own sanity.  “Scotty told you about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane flops onto Lea’s bed with a groan.  “Yeah, she did, and she also barged into my ready room five minutes ago to tell me about everything because she’s crazy about you!  You should hear her down there when I help her on the warp!  ‘Doctor McCoy—now there’s a woman, Captain,’ ‘Doctor McCoy’s the kind of lass I’d punch an army of Klingons to win a kiss from‘.  I’m kind of jealous, honestly.  She told me that her tongue—“</p><p> </p><p>Lea swallows thickly around her own.  “Jane, stop playing around or I’ll actually be mad at you.”  <em>And not at my damn self for following you into this floating, spinning hellscape!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Bones!  She didn’t give you a braless hug after spreading it on the sink because she wanted you to paint her nails!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t want to make assumptions,” Lea sighs, her stomach roiling anew as she stands up, reaching for a towel as she begins to shake, “and, you know, make a pass at the person I have to share a toilet with for the next four point something years and be thought of as some predator.”</p><p> </p><p>“But she was making a pass at <em>you</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Janey, I know that now!”</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps, and then Jane’s back hits the very edge of the door, her body slumping down the wall.  “Seriously, Bones.  Just let me help you.  I already cleaned up the mess out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Lea grumbles, toweling herself off.  <em>God, but these things do a number on my breathing</em>.  “Go and get me my black jersey pajama set.  Considering you steal my slippers from the same drawer, you already know where it is.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Commando for when Scotty comes back—nice!  Make sure you keep the first few buttons undone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Janey.  Light of my life, bane of my goddamn existence.  If the slippers are there, pass me them, too.”</p><p> </p><p>A familiar arm appears in the doorway, holding out the requested items.  “If I give you tomorrow off, will you stop calling me Janey and hating me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lea rolls her eyes at herself in the mirror as she ties the drawstring on the trousers and shrugs on the top.  “I don’t hate you, you child.  I save my hatred for people who’ve earned it.  Like the idiot who thought a combination sonic and bathtub was a good design choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I brought you my robe, too.  The one with the little Enterprise embroidered on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea is far too cold to object to what Jane Kirk’s captain’s robe has likely seen before being wrapped around her body.  “I’ll put in a request for one with a hypo on it for me.  You’d never steal it, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“What design would Spock get?”  </p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door sounds from Scotty’s end of the suite.  “Captain, is that you?  How’s the doctor doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, both of you get in here so I don’t have to keep fielding social calls,” Lea grumbles, and she’s immediately faced with a grinning Jane and a pale Scotty in joggers and a tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Bones is up and dressed so I’d better be on my way.  I’m leaving her in your capable hands, Ms. Scott.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Captain.  I’ll be as attentive to her as I am to our silver lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll be in my bed,” Lea grunts, the two women following her, watching as she settles beneath a nest of blankets.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight again, you two,” Jane says with a wink, the door swishing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“May I, ah, sit here?” Scotty asks, already perched on the end of Lea’s bed. There’s a softness to her eyes now like the colors in centuries-old movies, a look she’s only seen in Jane’s when she’s mooning over Spock.  <em>Oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play coy,” Lea says, propping herself up with two pillows, “Jane told me what you’re after.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty’s eyes grow wide.  “I—you’ve had quite the night already, Doctor.  No need to listen to my  attempts at poetry for a woman who deserves much finer than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea chuckles, crooking her finger to goad Scotty closer.  “The fact that you consider me a prize after all that would have me kissing you five ways to Sunday even if I hadn’t wanted you since the day we took off.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty shifts, preening a little.  “I’d kiss you more than five ways to it, Miss Lea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, but you haven’t.  You’re all bravado, huh?  No bite to back up that bark?”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty frowns.  “Not when the lass is as sick as a dog!  You mean far too much to—I wouldn’t even with someone who didn’t, of course— but I wanted to woo you.  Go about it proper.”  </p><p> </p><p>“And you thought having me heal burns on your rear end before stealing my alcohol for a month straight was ‘going about it proper’?  You’re lucky I didn’t inherit all of my mama’s sensibilities, Marjorie Scott.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I haven’t had much experience, to tell you the truth.  Not many out there wanting to compete with nuts and bolts for longer than necessary.  And the flash of brown in my right eye—that’s been a problem a time or two.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea nods, trying her hardest to remain focused instead of floating off on the haze of possibilities and dangers that she’s just opened herself up to.  </p><p> </p><p>Scotty cocks her head slightly, meeting Lea’s eyes.  “You still there, lass?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.  Just thinking about how anyone whose dealbreaker is sectoral heterochromia and not your need to rewrite the laws of physics is the biggest fool in the known universe.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty shifts, crossing her arms.  “I just, the work, the ship—they’re my lifeblood before even my own person.  So you’d be sharing me with her, you know.  That's what I’m trying to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea’s breath shudders out of her, the final tension in her body joining it.  “Well, considering I bring the lives of the 430 crewmembers in said ship to the table, I can learn to compromise.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I think we’d best have this discussion when you’re feeling more yourself,” Scotty says, curling her knees to her belly, “but maybe I could stay with you tonight?  You gave me quite the scare.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea smiles, pulling back the covers with the last of her energy.  “For my safety only, I presume.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Scotty laughs, settling against Lea’s back.  “I’d never leave a lady in a state like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea falls asleep immediately, cursing the hypo for not giving her more time to drink in the cozy press of Scotty’s body, the softness of her wrist against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, Lea-love.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>When Lea emerges at 0500 to leave notes for Chris and Jess in her office, she’s flushed, half-drugged, and draped across Scotty’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she stage-whispers as she passes a sweaty Jane in the ugliest leggings she’s ever seen.  </p><p> </p><p>“Captain’s Log, Stardate Toofuckingearlytocare.  Bones said ‘thank you’ to me for the first time ever.  Space really is unpredictable.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ready Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter was originally posted as the oneshot "Fortifications" back when I wasn't sure if I was going to complete this fic.  I've left it up on my profile in case anyone prefers it in that context.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bones, this is —<em>ow!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Lea grins, readjusting the tweezers in her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave a few hairs for personality.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane groans, wringing the ice pack in her hands.  “Shouldn’t you be off torturing Chapel?  Or wrist-deep in Scotty?”</p><p> </p><p>Lea is sure to make her next tug especially sharp.  “She’s finally asleep in your observation lounge and I’m not interrupting that.  Besides, you’re the one who barged in here and screamed at me to ‘make me beautiful, Bones, and that’s an order!’ like it was an actual emergency.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is!  It’s officially been two months to the day since Spock and Nnamdi broke up and I’m meeting Spock in an hour and I need to let her know I’m eligible so—“ </p><p> </p><p>Lea cuts her off with a snort and a final tug.  “Real classy, Jane.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who told me to wait that long!”</p><p> </p><p>Lea doesn’t have the grace (or patience) to look embarrassed as she shoves the ice pack against Jane’s forehead.  “It was a guideline.  And look how well it worked out for me when I listened to my mother and tried it!”</p><p> </p><p>Jane uses her free hand to grab her mostly-full brandy glass, drinking it down like Lea might snatch it away.  “Besides,” Lea adds, lifting her own, “don’t you think she’s already aware that you’re on the market?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I need to make her <em>more</em> aware.  I want to walk onto the bridge tomorrow and declare in no uncertain terms that I’m hers and she’s mine and nothing in the universe will pry us apart!” </p><p> </p><p>Lea’s sputtering laugh is nearly sharp enough to crack the mirror behind Jane.  “And you’re asking me of all people for advice on locking down a Vulcan?  Try getting pregnant after the second date, I guess.  Foolproof from experience.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane sighs, finishing her drink while Lea considers her own.  “I need <em>good</em> advice, Bones.”</p><p> </p><p>The hitch of Jane’s voice catches against Lea’s ears, and she takes a drink before responding.  “Well, sometimes it catches you by surprise.  Sometimes it’s the moment itself that does it, not the words.  You see the same person every day and you’re glad to see them, but you don’t put two and two together until you just—until you just <em>do.</em>  I’m not sure how a chess match sets the scene for that, but then again, you’re Jane Kirk.  You’ll find a way or make one the rest of us couldn’t see if our lives depended on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane hums to keep herself from thinking, running a hand through her hair.  She hasn’t had time to bleach it this month and it brushes closer to her jaw than she likes. “Uh, thanks for the eyebrows.  I can do my roots myself, so—“</p><p> </p><p>This time, the laugh that cuts Jane off is low, wicked.  “Oh no, it’s replicated lemon juice and a blow dryer for you.  I’m not listening to you piss and moan about bleach burns for the hundredth time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll take forever!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.  We’ll slap a face mask on you and maybe by then you’ll relax enough to not terrify Spock.  Not entirely sure she can be terrified, but that’s beside the point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.  Just as long as it isn’t one of those old lady ones.  They make me all sticky.”</p><p> </p><p>“A beautiful skin is the foundation of the modern woman’s appearance,” Lea coos in her best trans-Atlantic accent as she wipes Jane’s face clean before handing her a jar of clay paste.</p><p> </p><p>Jane turns to face herself in the mirror, setting down the icepack with a wince.  She examines the carnage done upon her eyebrows, which now look far too much like her best friend’s own for her comfort.  Wait—does that mean that Bones plucks her eyebrows?</p><p> </p><p>“How do you even know how to do half this stuff?” Jane calls out as she slathers the mask over her nose and forehead.  It smells aggressively of lavender.  “All you did at the Academy was brush your teeth and shave.  Honestly, I was just expecting you to toss me an old lipstick and tell me to use protection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m a veritable flower of traditional Southern womanhood,” Lea snaps, her voice softening after she returns to Jane, wiping a gob of clay off of her thigh.  “And, well, I used to do the works at Ole Miss every month with a bottle of peach schnapps.  It’s always reminded me of my nana and my ma.  Probably trained my hands early on to be steady, doing all of that with them.”</p><p> </p><p>I’m giving you something I know you never had.  The unspoken words fall so heavily on Jane’s shoulders that she can’t think of a quip back.  Instead, she looks down at the floor from where she’s perched on the sink, swinging her feet back and forth.  Maybe I’ll come back after and ask her to soak them with me.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s all this now?” Jane hears Scotty exclaim, what she can only imagine are her boots landing with a thud next to Lea.  “It smells like my aunt’s third wedding in here, lass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, love.  But really, what’re you getting up to with that perfume rubbish and that spray bottle?”</p><p> </p><p>Lea reappears with said bottle in hand, Scotty’s arms wrapped around her waist.  “Jane here’s off to play chess and seduce her first officer now that she’s been single for two months to the hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty whistles, bumping her hip against Lea’s.  “Ms. Spock and Mr. Uhuro—they’re finished?  Well, how about that, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly worthy of that reaction,” Lea grunts, spraying Jane’s bangs with one hand while turning on the hair dryer with the other.  “I’m not breaking confidentiality from those ridiculous evals the admiralty had me give them, but it’s safe to say it was mutual.”</p><p> </p><p>“But lass, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty punctuates her question with a pat on the rear that would (rightfully) land anyone else on the wrong end of a bone regenerator and a pants-shittingly terrifying lecture.  Instead, Jane watches open-mouthed as Bones <em>blushes.</em>  “Because it’s none of my damn business.  The only reason it sticks in my brain is because this one here and Chris won’t stop fawning over them like teenagers!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Chapel and Mr. Uhuro?  Oh, that would be a handsome couple there, indeed.”    </p><p> </p><p>“Marjie, tell that to Chris the next time I’m too busy with an outbreak—“</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s it</em>.  “‘Marjie’?” Jane whoops, barely dodging the hairdryer.  “You just called her ‘Marjie’ and you weren’t even being sarcastic!  Or drunk!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>Janey</em>, you were so quiet while the adults talked that I forgot you were there.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane puts a fluttering hand over her heart.  “You wound me, Bones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and then I have to patch you up and you do it again the next day.  Raw deal if you ask me, but hey, at least these highlights aren’t brassy so far.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be sure to come by later and tell you if Spock wants you to do hers once she sees them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no you won’t.  I’m finishing this off and going to bed.  Don’t wake me up unless that Vulcan decks you hard enough to rupture something.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane doesn’t allow her smile to falter as she turns to Scotty, the question clear in her eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“My shift’s starting in an hour,” Scotty sighs, her voice surprisingly close to disappointment.  “But don’t be a stranger—there’s always room for you down there to tinker with our girl, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s grin is genuine now.  “She’s a demanding one, isn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, but I swear she knows when she’s got her Captain’s full attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Lea aims the blowdryer directly at Jane’s face.  “How about you wash that mask off now so I can squeeze in a haircut?”</p><p> </p><p>Scotty quickly disentangles herself from Lea, perching on the side of the tub.  “Oh, I need to see this.  I’ve been asking for her to trim mine for weeks now!”</p><p> </p><p>Lea unplugs the blowdryer, tossing it in a cabinet that also holds what looks like a distillery.  “I’m usually too busy using the dermal regen on those legs of yours.” </p><p> </p><p>Scotty crosses said legs, offering a peek of the black shorts beneath her skant.  “Or between ‘em!”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s shout cracks the dried clay on her face, making her forget for a moment the knot in her heart that wishes, more than anything, to see the same love that passes between her friends in Spock’s eyes when she finally has the courage to pursue it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Boudoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please note the new rating on this fic.  Both this chapter and the +1 are sexually explicit (though the +1 is much more so).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“Captain,” Spock murmurs, her nose pressed into the scent of cocoa butter and extra-strength deodorant that Doctor McCoy frequently verbally expresses dismay at being marketed “for men”.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane.  For the love of anything, Spock, call me Jane.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ashayam</em>,” she replies instead, trying to press her concern forward through their still-fresh bond.  Instead, she is met with a wall of particularly graphic images of herself spread open and taking four of Jane’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels so good, Spock.  Kiss me right there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane,” she tries again, letting her hand be guided down past the unzipped waistband of Jane’s trousers against her better judgement.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, what were you saying, Ms. Spock?  I’ll be good for you and listen now,” Jane murmurs, her voice low against the tip of Spock’s ear.  With her mind absorbed in the soft, delicious wetness of Jane’s body, however, Spock has forgotten her concerns.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, Jane!  I didn’t ask for a free show!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Jane grunts, clinging to Spock as she looks out at the unfamiliar room.  “Why’re we in Scotty’s room?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock feels her face heat with blood as she withdraws her hand from Jane’s trousers as quickly as possible.  “I had intended to tell you that you did not properly locate our quarters before beginning to engage in coitus with me.  The door opened because shore leave protocol has begun and, thus, your access to every room on the ship without needing an override code.” </p><p> </p><p>“Get out, both of you!”</p><p> </p><p>“We are in Ms. Scott’s quarters and have awoken Doctor McCoy.  She appears to be naked.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane shrugs, refusing to let go of Spock’s waist while placing her other hand on her hip.  “But Bones, why are you here?  I thought you two had beamed down yesterday.  What’re you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Playing the fucking banjo!  What’s it damn well look like?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you are naked and were previously asleep in Ms. Scott’s bed until we interrupted you 3.51 minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>McCoy sighs, pulling her loose hair into a bun.  “I was waiting for her to stop fiddling with some contraption down in Engineering!  Could’ve sworn I had panties on, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, where’s your night bra?” Jane turns to Spock, the hand around her waist creeping downwards.  “Did you know that Bones always sleeps in a bra?  It’s super weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock stifles a gasp.  “I did not know that Doctor McCoy wears a brassiere while sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>McCoy groans, wrapping a blanket around her chest.  Spock recognizes the pattern as a traditional Scottish tartan.  “Don’t change the subject!  Janey, you and Lady Arwen there need to get out before I give you a real reason to!  No, you know what?  Spock, I know you wouldn’t pull this shit willingly.  You probably tried to warn her while she was pawing at you.” </p><p> </p><p>Spock raises an eyebrow in disbelief.  “You are correct, Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s whine interrupts the momentary peace.  “…Can we use your bathroom?  For, uh, a quick shower?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Jane coos, her hand rubbing the curve of Spock’s ass until she gathers her dignity enough to separate them.  “I just need to take the edge off.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bathroom, not a boudoir!  In the time it took for you to say that, you could’ve zipped up and walked down the hall to your own.  Look, Spock is doing it for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“But anyone could still tell!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, like the entire ship doesn’t already know what you two get up to everywhere but the bridge.  Besides, everyone’s too busy doing the same down on Risa.  Nobody but Scotty’s going to be on this floor any time soon, and you’re definitely not what she’s thinking about right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane lets out a whistle.  “Hell yeah, Bones!”</p><p> </p><p>Spock doesn’t trust the glare above McCoy’s smile.  “Captain, it would most prudent for us to go to our quarters now.”</p><p> </p><p>The air shivers as Jane feels Spock’s need rush through their bond.  “Sorry, Bones.  I’d love to stay and chat, but duty calls.  We’ll see you around.”</p><p> </p><p>McCoy has already turned her back to them, a pillow over her head.  “Hear you, more like!”</p><p> </p><p>Spock half-drags Jane down the corridor, easily overpowering Jane, who seems to be attempting to do the same to her.  She shoves her mate through their door, more roughly than she had intended.  “<em>Ashayam</em>,” she breathes against Jane’s lips, the sound of the word curling deep in her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Jane breaks the kiss once she has her trousers undone to her knees.  “Let’s do it in our jacuzzi before we beam down and try the one in the room I booked.  Be real scientific about it, count our orgasms.  Bet you can get the whole resort to hear me scream, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock closes her eyes, brushing her cheek against Jane’s as she crowds her into the bathroom.  Her mate’s recklessness has caused them enough trouble today, and it is long past time for her to assert herself.  She scents down Jane’s throat as she unzips her tunic, using her other hand to hold her still.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>T’nash-veh</em>,” Spock growls into the skin above Jane’s heart, and the door hisses shut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>